When Kakei met Saiga
by Jill Rocca
Summary: It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrased him at Todai was hot. R
1. The Almost Inauguration

_When Kakei met Saiga_

**Disclaimer: All right. Well, someone had to do it. I can't believe we fellow writers haven't written anything for the bishie and his darling lump of fish. And they're actually a couple. Well, here it goes. Kakei and Saiga are in college.**

**Chapter 1: The Almost Inauguration**

Ahh, Tokyo University. Kakei looked up into the clock situated near the very top as the wind blew around him blowing his hair into his face and making the leaves in the trees rustle. Today was the day for the student inauguration ceremony.

Unfortunately, the new student didn't know where to find the Koshiba Hall. He closed his eyes slowly, his head still in the direction of the clock. He could see himself asking a girl to his left where it was.

Not a bad idea… He thought to himself looking over to see that the girl in question was parking her bike and taking off her helmet. She was pretty with short hair tied into two ponytails on the side of her head. 

"Pardon me," He said to the girl.

She looked over at him and smiled, her eyes were a warm blue, "Oh, hello! Are you a freshman?"

He nodded, "Could you tell me where the Koshiba Hall is?"

Her name was Chiaka and she offered to take him there herself. When they finally reached the hall, through the main hall and down a set of stairways, he thanked her and she took off. She said she'd be happy to show him around again if he ever happened to pass her.

"I'll be sure to do so," He said stepping into the room.

It was only half-crowded. Kakei assumed that most of the other students hadn't found the hall either.

About a half-hour later, the festivity began. Kakei listened politely to the President's speech and then, he watched in interest as he turned the microphone over to a senior boy with big dark sunglasses.

"Now a message from one of our top seniors, Saiga Shunichi.

Kakei stared at him with more interest than he had shown during the President's speech. He was quite burly, but…

"WELCOME FRESHMAN!" The boy screamed into the microphone. The President covered his ears and looked like he was about to faint.

"TODAY IT THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE!" He walked over to the president and slung his arms around him, "Me and Mr. President here would life to congratulate you on making it through the Center Test and being accepted into this fine school!"

Kakei laughed inwardly. He had never seen someone so…energetic.

"Now it's time to bring up a member of the audience!" Saiga said squeezing the President. Kakei pouted a little, poor President looked like he was going to die any second now.

"YOU BOY!" Saiga exclaimed pointing at Kakei and finally letting go of the president. He collapsed to the ground.

Kakei pointed to himself as a random spotlight appeared over him. "Err, me?"

"YES YOU! Get up here!" Saiga said smiling.

Kakei obeyed. He walked down the steps to join Saiga on stage.

"Hey! He's cute close up. Now what's your name?"

"Err," Kakei started a little taken aback, "Kakei, Aiji."

"Well Kakei-chan, you win the award!" Saiga said clapping. A few confused seconds later, the audience began to clap as well.

"The award for what exactly?" Kakei asked Saiga.

Saiga threw back his head and laughed. People all around them still clapped as he said into the microphone, "For being the cutest person off-stage of course!"

An abrupt fall in the clapping led to a stunned silence. Kakei even blushed a little.

"Excuse—" Kakei began, but the president woke up from his daze and cut him off.

"MR. SAIGA!" He exclaimed throwing off his associates and pointing an accusatory finger at Saiga.

"What?" Saiga asked turning around and offering the microphone to him.

But then, what came out of the president's mouth rendered the microphone quite useless, "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN BY YOUR CLASS TO REPRESENT THE SCHOOL! NOT MAKE IT SOME OUTPOST OF YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!"

Saiga grabbed Kakei by the shoulders and shook him in front of the President. Kakei's glasses were slipping. "But he's so cute!" He turned to the audience not caring about how dazed Kakei was, "Don't you all agree?"

The freshman body clapped loudly. Well, mainly the girls clapped loudly, but the boys clapped half-heartedly.

"See?" Saiga said turning back to the President.

Hot water seemed to be seeping into the President's face somehow because he didn't look to pleased, or as…well, he wasn't in any type of reddish hue before.

"You…!" He stomped off leaving a very pleased Saiga. Kakei came out of his state just in time to hear the president saying, "Just another year…just another year…_just another YEAR!_"

"Well Aiji-kun, I hope we'll be seeing more of each other soon!" Saiga said, dropping him. Then, he ran off in the other direction of the stage, leaving Kakei and the other freshman to be confused.

_I hope so too…_Kakei thought to himself and smiling after the big lumbering figure that was Shunichi Saiga.

**Heh heh, if you see this in your inbox again, it just means that I've resubmitted these chapters. I'm working on chapter 7 now, and it's super long!**


	2. First Day

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them. They'd get more pages.  
**Summary:** It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrased him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Boy err … wow, Saiga's fast.

**Chapter 2: First Day (Monday)**

For the rest of Sunday, Aiji Kakei couldn't help thinking about Shunichi Saiga. Just seeing him at the ceremony was a great insight to this man. He seemed to be extremely confident, but laid-back, especially with how he handled the dean. Kakei tried to contrast Saiga to himself. He found little resemblance. For one thing Kakei was a bit shy of strangers and overly reserved. Except with Chiaka.

Aiji ran into Chiaka again when he got lost on his first day of classes. She kindly agreed to walk him to class. He was a bit hopeless when it came to finding his way around—his high school had been much smaller—but he was happy for an excuse to talk to his new friend.

When the class room came into view , Chiaka pulled Kakei aside before they departed.

"I'm so sorry." She said shaking her head.

"For what?" He asked bewildered. She had done nothing wrong.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for Shuni-kun embarrassing you in front of your class yesterday."

"It's no big deal really …" Kakei said putting on his usual cool demeanor and trying not to turn pink.

"Yeah, well, Saiga-san is pretty funny, no?" She said smiling glad that he was taking this so well. She had attended a party last night with some close friends in Saiga's dorm, where he boasted playfully about embarrassing the cute freshman.

"I suppose."

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and said, "Aww, you're no fun!"

He sighed and laughed along with her.

"Well, I'll let you get to your class!" She said waving.

Kakei waved good-bye and proceeded to go to his class.

Except Chi called back to him, turning around, which wasn't the smartest thing since she had ran into something again… this time a pole. Blushing Chi said, "Why don't we have lunch together? I'll meet you in front of the school at 12:30, okay?"

Kakei's classes ended at about 11 that morning (being more of a morning person he signed up for those), so he agreed. He liked having her as a friend. She was really easy to talk to and she was an upper classmen so she could tell him about the ... (well, whatever he was to Aiji right now) _rather handsome _Saiga-san.

Aiji's first two classes went well. Since he was a first semester freshman, he had to take the courses that you would see in high school: Science, math, etc. They went by smoothly and ended at 11 as he had hoped.

When he was out of his dorm room and ready to go meet Chiaka again, he met Shunichi Saiga ... again. Not exactly what he was hoping for—the embarrassment from yesterday was still fresh in his and all of his classmate's minds. He was just pulling on a jean jacket once he got outside and not really looking where he was going once he got out. His feet were carrying him to the spot where he had met Chi first. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his head.

Thinking it was Chiaka, he said, "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Came a voice completely different from the girlish one that was of his friends'. Kakei blushed. He was definetly on the far right side of the building where the bike rack was on the left and he had nearly run into Shunichi Saiga while pulling on his coat.

Shunichi Saiga was smiling down at him from behind those sunglasses he constantly wore.

"You should watch where you're going, you might run into people," Saiga warned waggling his forefinger in Kakei's direction. Saiga removed his hand from Kakei's head and placed both on either side of the building bricks where he had stopped Kakei.

Kakei looked up at him hopeless to whatever Saiga might do. "Umm, right. Sorry," Kakei said. He would have liked to make an attempt to espcape from Saiga's arms, but Saiga was much taller and much more toned.

"So..." Saiga started, staring down at Kakei, who was desperately searching for Chiaka over Saiga's shoulder. He knew he was being rude, but what was with this position he had suddenly found himself in?

Kakei looked up at him despite himself though. He got a fleeting image of Saiga's face moving close to his, but then nothing.

_Wait, what?_ Kakei thought desperately. His sight was always much more reliable than that. He concentrated his mind on what it might be, but nothing came to him.

Meanwhile, Shunichi was calling his name, "...kei-kun!"

_What was that?_

"Kakei-kun!"

Aiji looked upward, unfazed. He thought he had heard someone calling him. "Yes?" He asked the older student.

He could tell Saiga was staring down at him skeptically behind his glasses. "You really don't pay attention well, so _how _are you doing so far in your classes?" He asked with a friendly tone.

Kakei picked up the sarcastic tones. He narrowed his eyes, "Shouldn't _you_ be in classes?" He asked, still not losing his cool demeanor no matter how annoyed he was.

"No, I'm meeting a friend for lunch," He said coolly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for someone to pick me up," Kakei said, resuming his frantic search for Chiaka, although his face would never show that he was feeling frantic.

Unfortunately for him, the fleeting image of Saiga coming closer to him came true. Of course, Kakei's sight was always true. Saiga pushed the hairs back from Kakei's face and pushed his forehead into Aiji's. Aiji could feel Saiga's body heat radiating off of him, he was much too close now, and the older man was pushing Kakei into the wall. Despite himself, Kakei felt an odd calm feeling of just being near Saiga, like he had never felt this calm before. Just as Kakei was about to ask him what he was doing, Saiga said, "Here's to new acquaintances and a good afternoon."

Saiga's mouth opened a bit wider as he gently latched his lips onto Kakei's. Too shocked to really think about what he was doing, Kakei just kind of stood there, not that he could go anywhere with Saiga latched onto him. He had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the feeling of Saiga opening and closing his mouth as he kissed Aiji. Saiga's lips were kind of on half of his lips and half on his right cheek. The sensation was if Saiga was gently nibbling on the side of his face, but it felt good.

Saiga finally let go, and surveyed Kakei's eye opening slowly. He smiled and said, "You're really cute," and he left.

And Aiji just kind of stood there. Not that he had any choice, he was waiting for Chi, so he remembered when she parked her bike right in front of him ten minutes later and told him to hop on.

When Chiaka came to the front of Todai **1**, she found a very ... fazed Aiji Kakei. He looked so deep in thought that he nearly jumped out of his skin when she suddenly pulled up in front of him on her motorbike. He even almost forgot to put on his helmet and didn't really say anything during their ride to the small restaurant four blocks away from the school. Not that he had a choice really; the engine was pretty loud.

_Hmm, he must be upset about something,_ Chiaka thought to herself, _It's a good thing I didn't tell him who we're eating with, or else—Oh no! What did he do?_

**TBC...**

**1: 'Todai' is a popular nickname given to Tokyo University by it's students.**


	3. A Lunch to Remember

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them. They'd get more pages, but sadly they are at CLAMP's whim … geez, I still can't believe their kiss scene got cut short.  
**Summary:** It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrased him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Oh poor Kakei-boy.

**Chapter 3: A Lunch to Remember**

Kakei didn't know what to feel while riding on the back of Chiaka's motorbike. Sure, he sort of felt attracted to Saiga—no, no he did not! To kiss him like that when he was least expecting it ... this was all happening a little too fast.

The ride was short and they didn't talk much. He already knew where they were going. Although it was quite odd that he knew this slighted information, he was still surprised that his vision had only been fleeting and not as lengthy as it normally was under control. What could be the matter? But nevertheless, he sensed the trip wasn't going to bode too well with Kakei even if he was getting to know Chi better. **(1)**

They were at a small cafe. It was quite cute Aiji had to admit. It was like your standard cafe with the dark mahogany wood lining on the exterior's white concrete. These walls were lined with small white and red colored booths and small mahogany tables scattered all around. It was quite a busy café, but it gave off a peaceful air of light talk and peace with one self.

They walked into the small shop and gave their sandwich and salad orders to the girl behind the counter, which gave the cafe a more hip feel than to be waited on by a waiter.

The clerk smiled and said, "Right, we'll bring out your orders momentarily,"

"Thanks!" And they left. Thankfully, they didn't have to hear the girl behind the counter say, "Aww, they're so cute!" **(2)**

They took some seats in an empty booth and talked. Mainly about nothing, but it was fun to them all the same. One moment they would be talking about the school, next they could be talking about music.

"So, do you like Utada Hikaru?" She asked brightly, while thinking at the same time, _Ahh, keep the conversation going, keep the conversation going! Since he's so late hopefully he just won't show up! Even if it is disappointing, HE was the one who set this up. I'm sorry Kakei-kun! Forgive me if you get angry!_

Kakei took a sip of his Italian soda **(3)** before speaking, "My sister let me listen to her copy. I thought it was pretty was bad ..." **(4)**

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she said, "Oh yeah! Me too, my other friends think I'm crazy! So who do you—"

"And crazy you are! Utada will make a comeback," Came a deep and familiar voice that Kakei didn't really want to hear right now.

Kakei didn't bother turning around, but he did see the extremely startled look on Chiaka's face as she said, "Oh, hi Shunichi-san!"

"Got room for one more?" He asked.

"Sure ... it's a pretty big booth." She chocked.

Saiga went over to the counter to get a coffee and while they were waiting for him, Chiaka dreaded the moment in which Kakei would confront her.

_I wonder what he did to him to make him so...weird!_ Chiaka thought to herself.

Kakei lowered his eyes to the table and said calmly, "Chiaka-san, what's he doing here?"

"Um, well, you see the thing about that is..." Chiaka cast her mind around for some means of explaining the situation to Kakei. _Oh god, so I wanted to play matchmaker since Saiga said at that party last night that he liked him! So what? But I didn't think it would be this bad!_

"Umm, I..." But before she could answer properly, Saiga came back.

Saiga slid into the seat next to Kakei and draped an arm around the younger man. He surveyed the silence between them knowing this was all his doing. He smiled slightly from behind those sunglasses of his, feeling a little bad, and bent lower towards Kakei.

"Come on, " He said, "Don't make me wish you an even better afternoon..."

But of course as this fic would go, Saiga kissed Kakei, but only on the cheek and left an even more awkward silence as he left the two going back as the girl called their meals were ready.

**Next chapter will be told from Saiga's perspective. Rewritten of course.**

**Commentary (yeah, there was a lot this time!):**

**(1): Yeah, okay there's no getting around the fact that we know that Kakei has ESP- ability to see the future and he knows what it is too.**

**(2): Heart of the Sword anyone? I'm like CLAMP, all I do is crossover! Well ... not really, but only just this once when the receptionist was younger, because everyone is! .**

**(3): Mmm, my favorite! I haven't had it in a long time though ... great, now I want some ...**

**(4): I don't listen to Utada-san other than her appearances in Kingdom Hearts, but I do really like her. I met this guy who went to college in Japan and said it sucked, but I dunno, that's just his opinion and I just decided to work it in there. So sorry to any people who buy her CDs.**


	4. Dark Specs

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** I WANT THEM! I know, I'll ask for them for my birthday.  
**Summary:** It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrased him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Saiga-perspective … they are such a good couple!

**Chapter 4: Dark Specs**

Okay, so I like him. So what? But, then again there is a what. He doesn't seem to like me, or even be ... _gay_ or bi for that matter. I want to just brush it off like it's nothing since I'm older, but it's really not. I think I've fallen hard for this guy even though, I know so little about him.

It's not fair. It's really not.

Sure, Chi is doing a great job trying to play matchmaker for us, but after that lunch I'm convinced that he hates me. He didn't even say anything when we left our separate ways back to school. Although, he did consent to our little kiss in front of the school while he was waiting for Chi to take him to that fate-full café.

I wish I could have gone with them and tried to pry open his heart a little ... well pry it open, but Chi's bike only fits two and I promised a friend I'd help him get a mattress for his off-campus apartment with the ton of spare time I had left.

So here I am back in my room trying and failing to study for an exam tomorrow while my mind strays to thoughts on _him_, Aiji Kakei I mean. I just don't know how to get him to like me. I know I must not have tried everything, but I haven't really been trying. It's been what? Give or take two to three days?

Let's see … (1) I embarrassed/flirted with him on that stage. (2) I kissed him a little too early. (3) I got Chi to play matchmaker. (4) I did not defend his honor at that party … and (5) I ate lunch with him.

Not the most impressive list, nor a very good first impression.

Love at first sight is a terrible thing. I don't recommend it. To _anyone_. If it's already happened, vouch for me will you?

"Hey Dark specs!" I look up and there's the dark outline of my roommate, Iruni Tokigawa. He's cool, from Osaka, tall, dark brown hair and all. He's the one that labeled me 'dark specs Saiga' because I never take off these sunglasses. Everyone asks me why I never take them off, but I'm never going to tell anyone.

Except Chi that is. I only told her because she was the one who never asked me about these sunglasses. We were both freshman here and we met by chance. And by chance I mean, she nearly ran me over with that precious motorbike of hers.

We started talking and really hit it off. At the end of a week however, I got really suspicious, I asked her flat out why she didn't ask me about my glasses like everyone else, but she just said, _"I don't really mind, if you need to wear them ... then wear them!"_ And we just sort of went about cheerfully with our day plans. I told her though, one day, so she knows, but she'll never tell anyone. Which I'm grateful for, I love that about her, she's an awesome person. She's really easy to get along with.

She's really, really trying to help me with Kakei, which I am grateful for. But I guess I need to get to know--

But back to Tokigawa. He's asking me about this party and I'm saying, "Sure I'll invite Chi for you," Because I know he likes her, my secret favor to her for trying to set me up with Kakei, Iruni would be good for her, or she would be good for him. Iruni needs a little shape-up.

"Awesome man! It's going to be great. We're gonna introduce the world of drinking properly to the froshies."

I hear his nickname for 'freshmen' and sort of freeze, does that mean that...no, he doesn't seem like the type to be interested in drinking. But then again, I don't exactly know him, although he's quite the submissive kisser. And really shy, or so he seems.

"Hey man? You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because normally we do our thing, you know 'it's like drownin' in a pile of sick!' thing after we do these parties!" His brother taught us that phrase. Kind of stupid, but the truth behind the saying is stupid.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just preoccupied,"

"About what?"

"Nothing," I'd rather keep the Kakei business between Chi and me right now.

"So, about that Fresh you did at the ceremony..."

I'm walking back to our desk when I hear this and ask, "What about him?" as I turn around a little too sharply.

"Well you know! Do you like him or something?" Iruni knows of my sexuality status. Thank god he's cool with it though. Too interested in Chi to care really. Doesn't notice much else.

"Maybe,"

"My new Fresh buddy, Asaru said you were all over him,"

"So?"

Iruni lies back on the couch, closes his eyes and says, "Heh, yeah, you're always like that,"

I smile at him, and I go back to my attempt at studying while he takes a nap. Lucky. Not a care in the world. Well, other than worry that Chi doesn't like him.

--

The next day I see _him_ again. He's talking to Chi animatedly and she's laughing. It seems that she's the only real friend he's made at this school so far. And good, he doesn't seem weirded-out about the whole kissing business. Either that or he doesn't show it. I wait a few feet away not wanting to cause any tension between them and wait patiently for Chi.

He's so cute when he smiles like that talking to Chi. I wonder if he likes her. That's bad news for me, her (she's just trying to help _me_ out), and I'm helping Iruni.

_Shit._

I'm taking him in. By the looks on his face, it doesn't seem that he likes Chi. I sigh with relief for my roommate and me. This is good, very good. Hmm, he's got somewhat of a thin frame. Shorter than me, about as tall as Chi, if she's not an inch taller. He's got light brown hair that looks really soft. I have an urge to go touch it, but restrain myself. Based on yesterday's … _passionate _episode, I think I should lay off, but he's just too cute you just want to grab him and just hold him like a plush doll.

I keep telling myself, _No tension, Tension IS bad, bad Shunichi! It's bad!_

But it's not working. I'm on the point of walking up to him from behind, but thankfully, he and Chi choose this time to say their good-byes. I just can't help it. I like touching people. If I don't glomp at least Chi, Iruni, and fifteen other people in one day I might go crazy. Plus ... I sort of ... need to ...

_Ahem._

Giving people hugs makes me feel better about myself anyway. Everyone gets a hug. They say you need eight hugs a day to be truly happy, and Saiga-hugs are special. At least, that's what Chi and Iruni say.

"Chi-chan!" I say coming up to her and glomping her.

"Hey Shun!"

"Party Friday, get as many Frosh as you can!"

She nods, "Great, I'll be there, but I'm not too sure about the freshmen ..."

I change the subject rapidly, "So, how's the little one holding up?" I ask, and she knows I'm talking about her new friend.

"Fine, I really don't think you should have kissed him like that though. It was cute, but shocking, and really...forward. But you're a forward person so it doesn't matter!" She smiles, she gets another Saiga-glomp, and we start walking. We're free until about 11, break for lunch, then back until about 2:30. We're both heading to the main library. I need help for this damned test.

My arm still around Chi, I say, "What should I do? I barely know him, but I'm seriously thinking about him all the time..."

"Well, I think you should first lay off the openness for a little while. Meaning, no glomping, no talking, no kissing, nothing!"

_I already know that._

I know she's trying to help me ... but not even glomping? That was just asking for too much!

"But Chi, you know--"

"There are about five hundred other students in this school. You'll manage Shun."

"I know...but still..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaand," She goes on to say as if she's a toy salesman trying to entice her charge into buying a toy they don't like. (I don't like not glomping.) "If you lay off I promise I'll get him to go to that first-of-term drinking party of yours and Iruni's."

And with that in mind, I promise her I will be a good boy and not molest the poor freshman.

**Hmm, FUN! Saiga's super chapter! I TRIED to capture his personality ... sigh: thinks she failed I hope you all enjoyed this little insight. Liked my dropped hints too, eh? The truth of the sunglasses.**


	5. In Dreams

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** CLAMP! If you own them you must write more! (Although, I'm not really complaining, I LOVE X/1999, xxxHOLiC, and Tsubasa!)  
**Summary:** It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrased him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Crazy cousins. Back to Kakei's POV.

**Chapter 5: In Dreams (Call this Tuesday/Wednesday)**

Kakei stared up at the ceiling in his room. It was one in the morning and he couldn't get to sleep. Saiga's face just kept popping up in his mind every time he began to doze off, and then he'd just lie there thinking about him and that first kiss. Then he'd drift off to sleep and the process would repeat itself.

There was just so much they didn't know about each other. How could Saiga feel—and he obviously did feel it from all the kisses—that they should be together.

Also, his sexuality was extremely controversial. Kakei had never really fallen in love before and he wasn't about to start now after he'd accepted that he was primarily asexual. No one appealed to him. So staying up late at night thinking about one person confused him a lot.

Why was he thinking about Shunichi Saiga? Why all the time? He sometimes found his mind straying in the middle of class to which he'd miss tons of notes. He'd sit there eating lunch on the roof with Chiaka and just staring at his food even if he did want to eat it. He'd say he wasn't hungry even if his stomach was rumbling loudly.

And he didn't know why, but he always felt unhappy thinking about Saiga. He felt as though Saiga was an unattainable … being. But what was there to be unattained? He felt so confused.

Finally, his unhappy thoughts drifted Kakei off to sleep. But it wasn't a happy sleep. He dreamt that he was running a lot, through ... well he couldn't really see it because he seemed to be running so fast that the scenery around him was all a blur. Finally he came to a stand still. He was standing on the school roof. And someone was calling his name.

It was telling him to bend down and pick up something at his feet. He looked down. It was a blur, but he assumed that it was a tangible object. The voice told him that if he didn't pick them up, he'd be very unhappy. So Kakei obeyed and bent down to pick up the glasses.

As he stretched out his hand, and the object did seem very far away each time he bent over, the object sprung up and went bouncing away towards the edge of the roof. He chased after it. He really didn't want to be unhappy anymore. He ran after it, and the object landed on the edge. It froze and Kakei froze about a foot away from it. He started walking towards it slowly, and his hand about an inch away from it, and it fell right off the edge.

He hurriedly reached out for it over the edge, but it was too late, it was still falling, farther and farther away from his hand. And suddenly, the object became visible. It was...

_Sunglasses?_

As he watched them fall to the street below, his hand still outstretched over the edge as if desperate to get them back. At this time, the voice he heard before spoke to him once more.

_Aiji...if you can't reach out for something that is right in front of you, you'll never be happy..._

Aiji pulled his hands over his head and sunk down onto the concrete building roof. Things were going to be bad ... very bad now.

The next thing he knew, he was curled in a ball in the middle of his bed, holding his hands over his head and hearing birds chirping outside his window. He felt so scared and so lonely, though he didn't know why.

--

Chiaka sighed. She was never going to get through to Aiji-kun. They were having lunch, in the cafeteria this time because Aiji said he didn't want to visit the roof, and Chiaka was trying to talk to him, but he looked so down, scared even.

"Aiji-kun? Is something wrong?" she asked concernedly. "You've been out of it for a little while."

"What?" He said. He looked like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. His eyes were drooping slightly and there were small bags under his eyes. His shoulders had slumped and he wasn't even sitting up as straight as he normally did. He looked a real mess. Chiaka put a hand on his shoulder, just as he was falling back into his daze.

He started at once, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked politely looking at her and trying to smile.

She shook her head, "Nothing important, listen," She started. She _was_ going to ask him to be her freshman date to the party Saiga had mentioned, but seeing him in this state. She was definitely going to have a good talking to Shunichi.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked once again.

"Oh, I'm fine," He said, and he smiled and sat up a little straighter.

She suddenly looked very serious right now, "Is it anything to do with Saiga?"

"Oh no, please don't worry about me, I'm just feeling a bit confused," He explained.

"Are you sure? Is it anything that I can help with?" She asked.

He shook his head slightly, "No, I'll be fine, thanks for your concern." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She still didn't look at all convinced. Aiji-kun looked like he was dying to talk to someone right about now, but she supposed he wasn't about to break down right in the middle of the cafeteria. So she decided to give him some space right now.

"Okay ... but if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you," She said smiling.

"Thank you," And they spent the rest of their meal in silence.

--

Saiga saw Kakei in the library in the late afternoon checking out some book for a language class. He wanted to go up to him, but after the talking Chi gave him after lunch ... it was just too much. Poor guy. He must be confused for his sexuality and it was all Saiga's fault. Maybe he should just leave him alone for the rest of the semester and start over again later. But that was impossible; a week was enough.

He knew there was no going back. It was bad enough having to resist him for a week, but if it made him happier—and it got him to that party—Saiga was willing to do anything.

Chi told him that once the week was up maybe he should ask Aiji-kun to start over, become close friends and maybe have Kakei question his sexuality later. If all went well, Saiga and Kakei would probably be very happy with each other. She just told him that he had been too forceful before, and maybe it was time for a change. Saiga sadly felt, just looking at Kakei's slow movements and his new inability to pay attention to things around him, that she was right.

He felt like such an asshole. Why did he have to impose himself on the poor guy so early? Damn blindness.

But Chi just said that that was the way he was and ... well, no getting around it. He hugged her, and proceeded to stalking him, just to check him out for himself.

When he finally found Kakei in the library, he looked a mess, a real mess. And it was entirely Saiga's fault.

Sighing again, when Aiji finally made it out of the library, he continued to follow him, just to make sure he would be okay.

--

Kakei felt worse then he ever had. He knew he should have probably confessed to Chi his feelings and told her about the dream, which was still residing vividly in his mind, but he really didn't feel that he could break down in the middle of the cafeteria, nor break down at all. He just didn't do that.

Sighing, he hitched the book he had been carrying more up into his shoulder, and kept walking towards his dormitory, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on studying tonight.

He wasn't really able to pay attention to where he was going either. Twice he found himself nearly rammed into a pole, and then finally, once outside and moving towards the dorm building, he'd found his ankle lodged inside one of the bike stands outside, and he flipped over it and landed hard on the ground.

Thankfully there wasn't anyone outside other than him to notice that he had missed such an obvious thing in his way. He was losing it. He was even too tired to predict his future, so that was why he had tripped and fell.

He pulled his foot out of the hole for the wheel and winced at once. His ankle had twisted.

He thought he'd heard someone saying 'Ouch! Damn boy!', but when he looked left and right, no on was there.

Cursing his luck, he crawled over to a large tree and leaned his back against it leaving his legs in the figure four position and whipped out his cell phone intending to call Chi for help.

Then suddenly, an unseen someone kicked at his leg.

"Ow!" He howled. He distinctly heard someone behind him say, "_Bitch_!" But when he looked around again, no one was there.

"I'm so sorry!" It was girl. She was tall and had long hair tied back in a ponytail, but whatever other features she had, Kakei wasn't paying attention because the pain he was in was the most indescribable. And once again, he had not bothered to foresee any more faults today. Not that his powers were working properly anyway. Ever since he came into contact with Shunichi Saiga, they'd been … malfunctioning he'd like to say.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you sitting there! And let me...oh! Aiji!" She said.

Kakei could just open up only one eye and look at the rest of her face. Trying to forget the pain, he opened his other eye and looked at her.

"Ayumu?"

--

"Does it any feel better?" Ayumu asked him once they were back inside his dorm room. She was his cousin, a junior at Todai, and he had completely forgotten that he had intended to meet up with her.

She had helped him up the stairs and into bed, propped up his leg and gave him some ice.

"Yes, thank you for helping me," He said.

"No problem," She said. "So, how've you been?" She asked, even though she could tell the answer. Her cousin looked as if he couldn't be worse.

"Not too good," He said sadly.

"So, tell me about it! You look like you need to get a few things off your chest."

Unwilling to bottle it up any longer, he told her. He told her all about Saiga. She commented about his first encounter with him. ("Oh, so _you're_ the one Saiga did the first day!"), but she listened to the rest with a serious expression on her face. When he was done, he couldn't have felt better. Finally a burden was lifted from him. He really wanted to tell Chiaka first though, but at least his cousin would also understand.

"It'll be okay, don't worry about it." She assured him. "I think you're only confused because you've never really been the most romantic person, and you've never liked anyone before. It can be confusing when you first fall in love, so don't worry,"

"But I just told you I'm asexual," He reminded her. The thought of himself falling in love with Shunichi Saiga was scary.

"But sometimes new faces can bring out the best in us, but in your case it's the worst. I wish I got a picture of you falling over that bike stand." She chuckled at the end of this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakei asked her.

"Aww, come on! You, straight-backed and tall Aiji Kakei. Proud and never losing your cool under any possible circumstance. It must be the Kakei family code. You're little sister acts the same way!"

He tried to think of how his sister acted … "Who Asuna? And what code?" He came up with nothing in comparison to straight-back and never losing their cool.

"Oh, forget about it, but to all those who know you, it would be _hilarious_ to see _you of all people_ tripping over something so _obvious--"_

Aiji chose this time to throw a pillow at her and sigh. His family got more serious with age, and he seemed to be the only one who knew it. Ayumu could be very serious herself now if she really wanted to be.

"Well anyway, Aiji-kun! It just seems that you and Shunichi Saiga are falling for each other whether you like it or not."

"I don't think I'm falling for him," Aiji protested calmly. "I barely know him,"

"Oh, but _I_ do," She said, "And there's always room for getting to know each other if you give him another chance. Stop pushing him away. Be happy! Stop thinking so much! Love's just like that." And with that, she made it clear that was the end of the argument.

**Done! That was a kick-ass chapter. Poor Kakei-san! I want to jump into my computer and hug him tightly. Hmm, all of Kakei's relatives seem to have names beginning with 'A'. And yes, my HotS (hots!) winner did request an appearance here. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** Oh woe is the sadness that CLAMP does not give them enough pages!  
**Summary:** It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrassed him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Surprise sexuality.

**Chapter 6: Secret Revealed**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kakei met Chiaka in the hallway on the Thursday morning after he had talked to his cousin. He was still feeling depressed. Still, not sure why, but he felt a little better after his cousin talked to him. His heart was momentarily lifted of all burdens since he had talked to her.

"I'm fine thanks," He responded.

She nudged him hard in the shoulder, "Don't be like that!" She waggled a finger in his face and said, "No formalities!"

"Sorry …" He said quietly. This let Chiaka know that her friend wasn't doing well at all. If anything, he did look slightly cheerful.

"Hey, listen!" She said, remembering that she still hadn't asked him to be her freshman date the party yet, "All the upperclassmen are having a party for the freshman. Like a real inauguration ceremony! With drinks and tons of food and stuff!"

Kakei looked up at her knowing where this was going, but he didn't show that on his face. He was too tired. He hadn't exactly had a good night's rest the night before.

"So, I was wondering, if you'd like to be my date?" Chiaka asked almost shyly.

"Oh … well …" Kakei said hesitantly. He bent his head low and surveyed the still swollen ankle he was sporting. A party with Chi would be cool, but what about—

"Come on Aiji-kun, you can't _not_ expect Shuni-kun to be there!" She said a little exasperatedly. It seemed like a good time to start playing matchmaker again. First attempt failed, but what do you do? Try and try again!

"Well, I guess … Sure I will," He said facing her again with a smile.

"Great!" She draped her arm around him and held him in a headlock. "You know, don't think so much about Shunichi, he's really a good guy. Trust me, I've known him since I got here."

"Hm?" He said, half looking up. Chiaka sounded serious. "Well, I trust your judgment …"

"Don't let him get to you so much, he's just a little … well, I don't know how to describe it, but…" She broke off to let the end of the sentence linger.

Aiji sighed. She did know him a lot better than he did, but Aiji didn't want to think about it.

"And you have to give him some credit for liking someone as cute as you are!" She finished happily, "He's got good taste … err ... Well, I'll see you!" She walked him right into his first class. He waved good-bye to her, and off she went to hers.

---

At least with his first class, chemistry, someone actually managed to blow up a couple of chemicals, and that managed to wake him up. Yes, Kakei felt somewhat refreshed. That class was supposed to have gone on until 10, but with the chemical fumes blowing all around in the lab room, they were allowed to leave at 9. At least he had a free period to catch up on some studying before lunch and then his afternoon schedule, which was packed with classes, which was how he liked his Thursday to go. Every other day was all morning classes, Thursday and Friday he took some afternoon courses.

Kakei stared around the crowded hallway, the bell had just rung and students were being let out. Some people to his right where talking to their friends about the recent lab disaster, like they were still in high school, and others were comparing test results, talking about upcoming papers to write, but he was only half paying attention to his surroundings, he was to busy looking around for where Chiaka's classroom was.

He knew she had to change classes now, the had compared schedules one afternoon seeing if they had any classes close to each other if not Kakei was smart enough, or Chiaka was stupid enough to land in the same class. It was silly at the time, but now he kind of wished for some friendly company. Saiga didn't help much at that ceremony as far as making friends went.

There, she was over there in a corner laughing with a couple of friends. Both were boys and both were tall, one of them had longish dark brown hair and was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, while the other was Shunichi Saiga. His heart leapt a little and then pounded so hard against his ribs, he was hard put to breath at a normal rate.

They were laughing about something the dark-haired boy had said and he pulled over some pretty black haired girl that Kakei thought he sat near during the inauguration ceremony. As he moved a little closer, Kakei made out that they were talking about whom they were taking to their party.

Kakei crept behind a wall and listened while he tried to steady his heart rate.

"Well, dis 'ere's Maemi we're going to the party together," The boy drawled in an Osakan accent.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Chiaka was saying.

"Yeah, she's got a boyfriend though." The boy responded not sounding too concerned.

"Oh, and who's he going with?" Chiaka asked interestedly.

"Saiga. So dey can be togetha, and we can juss talk." He drawled again.

They all laughed a little, and then Kakei saw the girl Maemi leave and rush down a hallways and go to her next class.

"Chi, who you takin'?" The boy asked again he sounded as though he didn't want to really hear the answer.

"I'm taking my friend Aiji-kun!" Chiaka replied brightly. Kakei smiled from behind his hiding place.

"Who's dis again?" The boy said, and Kakei couldn't help but hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"You know, the guy Saiga _humiliated_ in front of his whole year," Chi sounded a little bit angry on this note.

"Oh_ that _guy!" The boy said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I didn't humiliate him!" Saiga protested and Kakei's heart leaped again. He blushed a little not really wanting to remember his first day.

"Yes you did!" Chiaka argued back.

"I only told him how cute he was!" Saiga shot back, almost playfully. Kakei felt the heat crawl up his cheeks.

… _For someone as cute as you!_ Chiaka's words fluttered back into his brain and made him blush harder. Had Saiga told her anything about how he felt about Aiji? Well, obviously, they seemed to be really good friends.

"Yeah, right in front of the entire freshman year, the headmaster, and then it was all over the school!"

"Ah, you're harsh Chi-chan."

Chiaka didn't say anything, Kakei assumed that she was glaring in Saiga's direction, which was the cue for Saiga to leave, "Well, I have a free since my lab room is burned out, so I'll see you guys later!" Saiga said.

Kakei breathed a deep sigh. As soon as he heard footsteps coming his way, Kakei stiffened. No, he couldn't be coming this way; there were tons of people in this hallway! But when Kakei looked around, he realized, the hall was nearly deserted. He also took note that Chiaka didn't seem to mind being late for class.

_Bad Chi._

Kakei made his way to make it look like he was just walking in their direction, but as he turned around he smacked right into the person he was trying to avoid.

"Err … sorry." Kakei stammered when he looked up to see who it was, he hoped it wasn't him, but there were the ever-present sunglasses. He found that he preferred to look straight ahead him Saiga's collarbone. He also took note of his impressive wide shoulders. Saiga was just wearing a simple dark blue polo shirt, showing off his muscular arms, which Kakei couldn't help but stare at also. They made his heart thump painfully. He kind of wanted to be held, embraced by strong arms that would never let him go.

Kakei blushed crimson. How could he _think_ that?

"Heh," Saiga smiled, He made to touch Kakei's head, but then someone behind him cleared their throat very loudly.

What Saiga saw was that he was in between a very cute and blushing Aiji Kakei and a very threatening looking Chiaka Minase. He stiffened and just started laughing nervously, and just walked off. He could feel her red hot glare watching him all the way down the hall. He nearly broke into a run, but settled for fast-paced walking. Chi could be so scary sometimes.

"Hey Aiji-kun!" Chiaka said to Kakei as soon as her other dark-haired friend left.

Kakei nearly jumped out of his skin. He breathed heavily. It was bad enough his chest was pounding from his odd encounter with Saiga. Since he had been standing for so long, his ankle gave way and he slumped to the floor. His eyes were wide, his body still felt shock from Chi brining him back to Earth. His breathing was fast and unsteady even more as he thought about how wrong it was to think about Saiga like he just did and start blushing like that.

"Aiji?" Chiaka was rubbing his back, "Aiji, are you okay? I didn't mean to surprise you like that. Aiji … speak to me!"

He looked into her face and calmed slightly, still not enough to stop the panting, but at least he could speak. "Sorry," He said.

"It's okay, just calm down," She seemed to realize what was causing Aiji to act this way. A broad smile stretched across her face. "Hey, I'm going to the library," She said once the bell had rung finally. "Want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I have a free right now," Kakei was relieved to finally have the panting stop.

---

Once they were inside the library, they sat at a table in a secluded corner of the library. Kakei took out his books fully intending to ask Chiaka if she could help him with some of his English, when she started talking to him.

"Hey," She whispered across the table, "Just tell me, do you think you like Shunichi?"

Kakei's throat tightened. "Um, no!" He spluttered. The words were pouring out of his mouth, making him lose his cool, which had been shattered over the past week. "I … I'm asexual! I don't like girls or boys! I mean—" As soon as he said it, he sort of wished he hadn't.

Chiaka's eyes were wide in disbelief, she kind of cocked her head to one side and said, "Huh?"

"Um, can you help me with my English assignment?" Kakei said holding out his book to her, diverting all attention from this subject.

"Sure," She said, still staring at him bewildered.

---

Shunichi heard it, but didn't want to believe it. He _knew_ he shouldn't be spying on Kakei anyway, but once he and Chi walked in through the front library doors, he just couldn't help himself. Pretending he was looking for a book, he pulled one out in the shelf, and saw them talking to each other.

As soon as Chi popped the question, he felt a hopeful little flutter in his chest, but his brain told it that he would probably never warm up to Saiga, not in a million years.

But when he just said it so … so suddenly. It really sounded like he didn't want to talk about Saiga at all. Saiga saw the cute blush creep over his face and thought that it must have been somewhat of a good sign. A glimmer of hope that made his brain shut up and his heart go a flutter, but sadly … he was …

_Asexual_?

How the _hell_ could someone be 'asexual'? Saiga slumped to the floor, not knowing what to think now…other than the fact that if he really wanted Kakei to love him, he'd have to work something out and fast. The party was tomorrow night. The party was his only chance.

* * *

DONE! (Pats Kakei) Don't worry! Nothing wrong with not liking anyone! 


	7. Shindig Part 1

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** PG-13 (will probably be changed to R after this … heh heh heh)  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** Oh woe is the sadness that CLAMP does not give them enough pages! Oh, and "You, you, you, you, you" is not my song, but it is done by The 6ths. And I heard this actually while I was thinking about Kakei & Saiga … man it's perfect. Oh, and O. Lover & Life is Wonderful don't belong to me either, it belongs to the lovely Jason Mraz. It's a good song (O. Lover), cool to dance to. Heh, AND! Most clothing ideas taken from It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrassed him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Err … I'll let you be surprised! Beware some OOC though.  
**A/N:** Ever find yourself feeling a certain way, and then you turn on the radio or something, and there's a song that's mimicking exactly how you feel? It's so weird …

**Chapter 7: Shin-dig (Part 1)**

It was the day of the party and Kakei couldn't help but feel a bit frantic. Not only was he going to some wild college party, he'd probably be thrown together with Saiga constantly, not to mention being doubly teased with by his peers …

It had only been this past Sunday … The next day, he had been kissed by Saiga and been forced to sit through an entire meal with him. Then the next day nothing at all. There was that one occasion where Saiga had tried to talk to him, but then so suddenly left him.

_Why would he do that?_ Kakei wondered. Try to seduce him and then nothing? Just what was Saiga's game?

As he pulled on his shirt, Aiji felt mad, really mad. Everything was starting to catch up with him. Everything he should have been mad and embarrassed about earlier, he was mad about now. He found his hands were shaking as he clutched the sides of his jeans ready to close the fly, but he really didn't feel like it. Clapping his hand to his forehead, Kakei slunk onto the floor.

For the first twenty minutes, Kakei didn't really know why he was mad; just he knew that he _should_ be mad. He _should _be mad for all the crap Saiga had made him put up with. All the confusion. What the hell?

Then the memory of Saiga kissing him flooded into Kakei's mind and made hot tears trickle down his face. He hugged his knees, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere for a while.

---

It was around 12 o'clock and Chiaka was worried. She had been waiting for Aiji-kun around at all of his morning classes so they could meet up, but he hadn't been there at all.

Chi finally found herself in front of his dorm room. She knocked a few times. "Aiji-kun?" She called. When no one answered she really began to panic. What the hell was up?

"Aiji-kun!" She called opening the door. She looked all around, the room was so quiet, and then she heard a sniff coming from the bedroom. She quickly opened the second door and found Aiji sitting on the floor to the left of the door hugging his knees and not really moving.

"Aiji-kun! What's wrong?" Chiaka asked hunching down to his level.

Kakei looked up, his eyes, full of tears, just visible over his knees. He said, "Why? Why did he kiss me if he doesn't like me?" He didn't really direct this question to his friend, he didn't seem to notice she was there. He just stared out into space his eyes full of tears.

"Oh Aiji-kun." Chi patted his shoulder concernedly. "Do you mean Shunichi Saiga?"

Aiji's eyes widened. He seemed to notice everything around him now. He felt the tears on his face, looked up and saw Chi looking at him with such concern on her face.

"Chi? What—" Tears were still running down his face. Kakei wiped them away with his sleeve. "Oh, sorry."

"Aiji-kun, don't be sorry." She stood up and helped him to his feet and walked him out into his small living room and sat him down on the couch. "Here, I'll fix us a nice lunch!" Chi said returning to her usual cheerfulness.

Kakei felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

"Aiji-kun? What's wrong? Tell me." Chi asked.

"It's nothing. I h-haven't c-cried since I was really little … though."

"Oh Aiji-kun." Chi said hugging her friend.

---

Chiaka found herself running down corridors to the library where she knew her friend was studying. She flew into the room scanning tables as the librarian tried to reprimand her. Finally, she spotted him, his had bent low over his book, not a care in the world, eh?

She ran over to him and slammed her hands down on his table. "SHUNICHI!" She yelled at him.

"Y-yes, Chi?" Saiga inquired startled as was every other student in the library. So startled that an eerie silence passed over the room as Chi huffed and then began shouting at her friend again.

"SHUNICHI! YOU HAD BETTER BE NICE TO HIM AT THIS PARTY!"

"Nice … nice to who?" Saiga asked still confused and now a little bit scared of his friend.

"HE'S UP IN HIS ROOM CRYING! HOW DARE YOU … HOW DARE YOU _MISLEAD_ HIM SO!"

"Mislead, who? Who's crying?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER STOPPED HITTING ON HIM! NOW HE THINKS HE'S UNWORTHY OF YOU!"

Saiga stood up now finally getting what Chi was yelling about, "Well excuse me! Who's bright idea was it for me to leave him alone!"

This seemed to humble Chi, "Well! You still shouldn't have jumped on him so soon! Great … now he's all upset over you, and it's all my fault!" Chi said less loudly.

"Oh Chi-chan, it's not your fault, it's mine." Shunichi said hugging her.

"No! But now I've made you look like some player! And oohh! I was just trying to help the both of you? I _suck_ at match making! I can't even find anyone for myself!" Chi howled.

"Chi calm down!"

What the two didn't notice was this, the librarian had been towering over them for the past few minutes, however, she finally made her presence known. "Minase-san! Saiga-san! Leave this library at once!"

---

"So, let me get this straight," Saiga said in the school quad area where he had finally gotten Chiaka to calm down. "You found Aiji Kakei crying in his room after worrying all morning."

Chi nodded.

"So then he said, 'Why doesn't he like me?'"

"Basically."

"And he was talking about me?"

"Well, when I said your name, his eyes got all wide and he started crying again." Chi explained. "Oh no! Speaking of which, I left him alone in his room!" She meant to get up, but Saiga pulled her back down.

Saiga sighed a bit and said, "Ah, sorry. You were just trying to help us both and we sort of confused each other, I guess."

"Yeah … I'm sorry too."

They sat in a few short moments of silence, until Chi punched Saiaga on his shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

She giggled and said, "But you still better be nice to him! You should confess your _undying love_!"

Saiga blushed very slightly and said, "Shut up. I get the point. I suppose I will tell him."

"You had better be totally sober when you tell him too! Or I'll kill you!" Chi said giggling some more.

"Don't worry, I never get drunk." Saiga went silent as Chi kept laughing.

After a few moments she noticed his quiet disposition and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"So … he was really crying thinking I didn't like him?"

---

Aiji laid down on his couch one arm over his eyes just thinking. Why had he started crying? He really shouldn't care whether or not Saiga had stopped hitting on him; he wasn't gay. What was he getting at crying? He hadn't acted like this since he was about four. He had no reason to cry and act oblivious, because there had been no reason to. What was his reason now?

He had always been able to see things coming as his powers developed, but now he was completely at Saiga's mercy. Speaking of which …

Kakei closed his eyes and tried to see what tonight's events would be like, that might cheer him up. But wait …

Kakei sat straight up. "What the hell?" He couldn't see anything. Not even a fleeting image. Just darkness. Like the canvas of his mind had been painted over black, not wiped clean to start anew, nothing could be painted over it now; it was a ruined mess.

"Stress?" He asked himself lying back down and closing his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

---

"Kakei-kun! Let's get ready for the party now! Sorry I took so long! I was getting changed."

Finally, Chi had come back. Kakei, who had been dozing on the couch waiting for her to return.

She looked beautiful all done up. She was wearing a belly shit with a stiff collar that was open in the front and long tight sleeves. The pattern in the front was odd; it had sort of a swirl that went over her chest area. She wore a denim pencil skirt for the bottoms and heels that looked like little girl's strappy shoes with a heel.

"You look great!" Kakei said sitting up.

"Thanks!" She said. "It's not your average wild-in-Shibuya-night-clubs party. Just something kind of small in Iruni's parents' house. Western wear with a touch of Tokyo is the theme tonight.

"Well you look perfect for it. Do you guys always do themes?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. But look, we've still got three hours before the party starts and I want to cut your hair … err, if you don't mind that is!" Chi said.

Kakei found that he didn't really mind, he trusted her. "Do what you will."

---

Three hours Chiaka led Kakei out of Todai and to her bike. She really worked on him. Kakei's hair was much shorter than it had been. She kind of layered in a way, it was longer on one side than the other, but still pretty short.

After she had made him take a shower, she spent the remaining two hours dressing and undressing him, trying to pair what clothes would look good together, and then what looked more western and what was more Tokyo. But she had finally decided on slim dark wash jeans and got a shirt from her room that had a print of two men on it that said 'American Psycho' on it in red lettering. She topped it off with an overlarge zipper up hoodie (also hers) with a print of a huge spider on it that hung off one of Kakei's shoulder's when he put it on, but Chi said, she bought it for that purpose for herself anyway. She put a black chunky knit cadet hat on top of his head made him wear tons of black eyeliner and light pink lipstick and called it a day.

"Chi, this is so much … of your stuff!" Aiji said as Chi threw him her spare bike helmet and zipped up her jacket.

"Yeah, but you look so cute! Especially with those contacts! Why don't you wear them more often?"

"I don't like to. And are you going to drive this thing with those shoes on?" He asked sounding concerned.

Chi said, "Saiga's made a gay out of you yet. Just kidding, don't give me that look! That's why I have you, you're holding my shoes for me."

"What? You're driving this barefooted?"

"No! I have boots!"

They finally left, Kakei's shoulder getting colder and colder, but he couldn't let go of Chi's waist to fix it, and he doubted it would stay there anyway, no it was his life or be cold.

When they finally got to Iruni's, Chi parked her bike and sort of presented the place as if it were her own.

"Ta-da! Here we are!" She said stripping off her boots. She rang the doorbell a few times. "We can leave our shoes on while we're here."

The door opened, out popped that Iruni boy with the Osakan accent Kakei had seen him talking to Chi just the other day.

"'Ey! Chi-chan's here!" Iruni called into the rooms with his accent. A great roar came from one of the rooms inside. Turning back and smiling at her, he said, "Welcome! Come in, come in!" Chi walked in and Kakei followed smiling in greeting to Iruni.

Iruni muttered, "And I see you brought your date," just as Kakei walked passed him.

---

When Chi and Kakei entered, music was blasting out of some speakers in a room down the hall from the front door. Iruni went ahead of them to lead them to the back and closer to the speakers from which some American singer's voice was singing:

**_And to give us both a chance,_**

_**But it won't be the last romance cause when the weekend**_ _**Starts the guilty party's on.**_

It was a pretty long hallway. Kakei took note of a living room where some people seemed to be chatting, set of stairs to the left, a kitchen to the right, a powder room near the stairs, and then finally …

"The den!" Iruni said cheerfully. This was where most of the people where situated and dancing to the beat of this American singer.

"You said this was a small party!" Kakei said as Chi dragged him to the center of the dance floor, much to Iruni's despair Kakei took note of as soon as Chi grabbed his hand.

"This is small! Dance! Follow my lead!" Chi said.

_**BREAKDOWN!  
Weekend party's over,  
Don't stop, let's get closer.  
Friday, got cold shoulder,  
Monday, got a new composure.**_

Chi kept swinging her hips into him with the music.****

Weekend party's over,  
Don't stop, let's get lower.  
I won't blow your cover,  
Opportunistic lover.

Kakei felt himself moving with the crowd as they bent their knees lower in time with the lyrics.****

Weekend party's over,  
Don't stop, let's get closer.  
Friday's mediocre,  
Monday, I'm self-exposed now.

Everyone kept banging around into each other as the singer instructed them to 'get

closer', Chi and Kakei kind of stood back and laughed at this.

**_  
Weekend party's over,  
Don't stop, let's suppose-ah  
I won't blow your cover  
Opportunistic lover._ **(1)

Everyone applauded at the end of this.

Chi said, "Great last minute moves Aiji-kuuun!"

"Thanks, you too." Kakei said huffing a little bit.

Iruni cut off the stereo, hopped on one of the couches scattered around the rather large den. "That was western! Now let's meet Japan! Who's up for Para Para (2) dancing?" He yelled into the crowd.

Everyone seemed to want to, even Chi. Kakei confessed that he had no idea how to Parapara.

"Oh no!"

"It's easy cousin! Just move your arms about like everyone else is!" Came a voice behind Aiji.

"Ayumu?" There was his ever-present cousin. She was wearing a red top much like Chi's, but with short sleeves, and a matching bottom, a skirt, that seemed to clash a bit with her hair, but she still looked really pretty.

"Hey Ayu-chan!"

"Hey Chi!"

"Ahh, Kakei-kun, if you don't want to Para Para, get me something _non-_alcoholic to drink for me then." Chi said.

"Me too!" Ayumu said.

"Fine." He said leaving them to Para Para dance. He broke away from the crowd and watched them all move their arms in the same time and movement, even Iruni, who was still standing on the couch, was doing it. Kakei thought it was weird, so he left them to it and went to go get drinks.

He meandered down the hallway to the kitchen where he assumed the drinks were being kept. He spotted a couple of coolers on top of a wooden kitchen table. One was red labeled "BOOZE", the other one was green and labeled "NON-ALCHO". This was the case!

Kakei picked up three Kid Beers and made to go back to the Para Para dancers. The music was different now though; they were back to the same guy as he heard first coming into the house. He was rebuffed however by …

"Hey! How are you Aiji-kun?"

"S-Saiga-san!" Kakei was rebuffed by sunglasses and all.

"You look so different, and you even took off your glasses, I almost didn't recognize you." Saiga said casually smiling down at Aiji.

Aiji was so shocked to see him there (even though he was expecting it) he just sort of stood there stupidly clutching the Kid Beers (3) just as the music said:

_**It takes no time to fall in love  
But it takes you years to know what love is …**_

Just what were they listening to? But it made Aiji regain his sense of self. Saiga was staring down at him confused.

_Move … mouth!_ Kakei willed desperately.

"Hi … I'm fine thanks, how are you?" Aiji managed to say cheerfully.

Saiga took his turn in looking shocked now. Evidently, he hadn't expected Aiji to talk at all. "I'm great." He sounding a bit relieved. "Are you giving those to Chi?" He asked meaning to grab a beer out of the red cooler, but closed it suddenly and took a Kid Beer out of the green cooler.

"Yeah it is."

"Who's the third one for?" Saiga asked sounding friendly.

"My cousin." Kakei said simply.

_**Ha la la la la la la life is wonderful**_

"Oh, you cousin goes here? What's their name?"

"Err, Ayumu."

"Oh, I know Ayu-chan! She's awesome."

The conversation was so … so casual. It was so odd. Why was Saiga acting like this? Had he really given up on Kakei? Well, whatever. He shouldn't care. But Kakei felt his face growing hot with anger.

_**Ah la la la la la la life goes full circle**_

"Is something wrong? You're turning red." Saiga asked opening his Kid Beer.

"Nothing! Just hot." Kakei said trouncing out of the kitchen.

_**Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la  
Is so...**_

**_--_**

**Teh End … of this chapter, now I must go write more and submit it for betaing. Speaking of which check out my profile. I'm looking for a couple new beat readers.**

**(1)** I _beg_ you all not to report me, especially if you don't want this song deleted or to be in my bad books. I threw in these songs 'cause I thought it would help, I KNOW they are NOT mine and belong exclusively to Jason Mraz. Plus this is _not technically_ a song fic. Speaking of which, I can upload them onto my lj fanfic archive if anyone wants them. Just put in your review that you want it.

**(2)** Para Para dancing is sweeping Japan! Go to ParaParaOnline(dot)com for details!

**(3)** Kid Beers: Something I read that they have in Japan. Non-alcoholic substances for little kids … dunno why they have them, but I heard they're good. They're supposed to come to America sometime.


	8. Shindig Part 2

**Title:** When Kakei Met Saiga  
**Rating:** M (Yes, changed it. You'll see why later …)  
**Fandom: **Legal Drug  
**Pairing:** Kakei/Saiga  
**Disclaimer:** Oh woe is the sadness that CLAMP does not give them enough pages! Oh, and "You, you, you, you, you" is not my song, but it is done by The 6ths. And I heard this actually while I was thinking about Kakei & Saiga … man it's perfect. Oh, and "O. Lover" & "Life is Wonderful" don't belong to me either, it belongs to the awesome Jason Mraz. It's a good song ("O. Lover"), cool to dance to. Heh, AND! Most clothing ideas taken from It's Kakei's first day of college and already he's lost and embarrassed in front of his entire freshman class, but at least the burly senior who embarrassed him at Todai was hot.  
**Warning:** Err … I'll let you be surprised! Beware a bit of Kakei OOC please.

**A/N:** Here you go, last part. Then I believe I shall continue for the rest of their year … hmm, I guess I'll need to think of some crazy stuff for them to go through …

**Chapter 8: Shin-dig (Part 2)**

"Well, that was odd." Saiga said whipping out his cell phone and punching in the number 1 on speed dial. A few rings later and …

"Chi? Yeah, as soon as you get your drink meet me in the kitchen …"

Chi joined him a few minutes later. She hugged him and said, "Hey! What's up?"

"Well … I just managed to have a perfectly casual conversation with _him_ and then towards the end he starts turning all red and storms out of the room," Saiga mock-cried and said, "I'm so confused Chi-chan!"

"Ahh, he probably still thinks you're a player." Chi said simply.

"Oh come on!"

"All right, all right! I'll try to convince him you're not, but in the mean time … why don't you … err … drink your Kid Beer, and I'll text you to come over when I think he's okay. Strike up a conversation and I'll mysteriously need to pee or something." Chiaka suggested.

If Saiga weren't gay, he would have kissed her. "You're my Saint Chi!"

"No problem!" She said leaving the kitchen, but before she did, she turned and asked, "Just tell me what you thought of his outfit!"

Saiga paused for a little bit and then said, "Is there room in that oversized sweater for me? He is so cute …"

"Hey, no butt sex on top of my sweater!" Chi said leaving, but not before she slipped a set of keys into his hands.

In the hallway she sent a text message to Ayumu from her cell phone saying:

**AYU! YOU KNOW  
SHUN'S NOT A  
PLAYER RIGHT?  
****HELP ME CONVINCE  
AIJI!!!!!**

---

"Back!" Chiaka said plopping herself on a red couch next to Aiji and Ayumu. She briefly met eyes with Ayumu in a knowing way that let Chi know Ayu had gotten the text message.

"Aiji-kun! How are you liking the party so far?" Ayumu asked her cousin.

"Oh, it seems pretty fun."

Chiaka started laughing, "Aiji-kun! You act like this is the first party you've ever been to with your peers!"

"It is." Kakei said simply.

"Err …" Ayumu said.

"Oh … sorry," Chi said feeling awkward.

"It's okay, I've never really been interested in this kind of thing."

"But what are you interested in my good cousin? What _here_ interests you?" Ayumu asked trying to keep conversation going and steering it right into Saiga waters.

"Oh err … I dunno."

"Seen anyone you know besides us?" Chi asked casually.

"Oh well … I did see …" Kakei started.

"Yes?" The girls leaned in to hear Kakei's next words.

"Err, Shunichi Saiga, I saw him when I got the drinks." Aiji said a blush sneaking it's way across his face.

"Oh, well, Aiji-kun, he's not such a bad guy, it's not like he did anything to you did he?" Ayumu asked.

"Err, no … he was _normal_,"

"You sound sad when you say that, why?"

"Oh, do I? I can't think of a reason why I would." Kakei said trying to return to cheerfulness, but apparently it wasn't working. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Why were they talking about Shunichi Saiga when Kakei would rather stay away from him the entire night?

**_Even though I met you only recently_**

Chi's fingers moved fast across her cell phone texting Shunichi.

"Sweetie, what do you think of Shuni-kun?" Chi asked looking up from her cell phone and pressing the SEND button at the same time.

**HE'S TURNIN PINK AT  
****THE THOUGHT OF YOU!  
****HURRY OVER HERE!**

"I guess he's … the more you think about him … just to say … he's really …"

"Shuni-kun!" Ayumu said greeting the tall figure that was Saiga standing over their couch. He winked at Chi who's mouth was wide open at the sight of him.

_Did he travel at the speed of sound?_

"Hey guys! What's up, enjoying yourselves?" Saiga asked the two ladies.

"Yes!" Chi said finally able to stop gawking. "_Aiji-kun's_ been a great fun! He even danced with me!"

Aiji turned to Chi and stared at her with a _what-do-you-think-you're-doing_ look on his face. Chi just smiled at him.

**_I find myself falling in love with you_**

"Look, I'm going to get another Kid Beer," Ayumu said standing up.

"And I've got to pee, excuse me." Chiaka said. Both girls left for the hallway.

Shunichi slid over and sat next to Aiji and smiled at him. "So? Having fun?"

Aiji blushed crimson, "Yes …" he said.

**_I don't know quite how to put this decently_**

_**But what's the chance that you can love me too?**_

"Glad to hear it!" Saiga said. God, if he didn't get his arms wrapped around this guy … he might combust.

They kind of sat in an awkward silence. Kakei took this time to reflect that they hadn't been this close in proximity for quite a while. Not that he missed it. No. He also realized that Saiga was wearing baggy black pants with a long sleeved pinstripe shirt that had a print of a revolver on the front. Complete with his sunglasses, he looked really good.

"Umm, look, about this week …" Saiga started to say. He felt bad, worse than he had ever felt for anything bad that he had done. This whole week had definitely taken the cake. He had been selfish with this poor guy. Saiga just needed to fulfill his own desires; he hadn't taken into consideration Kakei's feelings at all.

A formal apology would be the best thing to start with. "Look, I'm really—"

But Kakei had other things on his mind. While Saiga was beating himself up for being such an asshole, Kakei was thinking about what this relationship really meant to him. Was Saiga such a bad guy? Well, after this week, he had a lot of explaining to do. All the teasing was torment, or was it? Kakei hadn't done a very good job of pushing Saiga away, trying to make him see this wasn't what Kakei wanted, but he hadn't made much of an effort; he just sort of invited Saiga to take advantage of him even from their first encounter. Did he _like _it? Did he _like_ the attention?

Then suddenly, an image burst into Aiji's mind. A whole scene, he saw himself, he saw Saiga … was that Shinjuku? Were they really … yes, they were! Holding hands, oh God!

The next thing Saiga knew, Aiji Kakei was taking hold of his hand while blushing and saying, "I like you … I really do."

Now it was Shunichi's turn to blush. "Wha-what?!" He asked in disbelief.

Aiji glared at him and then said a little annoyed, "I said I like—"

Saiga cut him off with, "No, no! I got that bit."

Kakei looked really annoyed now, he let go of Saiga's hand and said, exasperatedly, "Then what did you miss?!"

"The part where this is not a dream." He was still in disbelief, but a broad smile was spreading across his face. _Shit, now I really gotta get inside that sweatshirt._

**_Who who who who who  
_**_**Has made my dreams come true?  
**__**And turned my gray sky blue  
**__**Why it's you you you you you.**_

It was Aiji's turn to stare disbelieving in Shunichi's direction. What the hell? Wasn't this what the guy wanted? There was no point denying the inevitable …

"What the—" Aiji began needing to know if Saiga was going to reject him or not, but …

"Come here you," Saiga grabbed Aiji's hand and wended his way through the dancing people and out into the hall. He didn't know where to go, just somewhere without so many people. _Need to be alone, need to be alone, need to be alone._ He thought to himself. And the first empty room was …

"Why are we in the kitchen?"

Ahh, blissfully ignorant innocence … the guy never really gave off such a strong aura of innocence as he did now. Wow.

Shunichi backed Aiji onto one of the kitchen countertops. Aiji's head hit one of the cabinets, but before he had time to think about it, Saiga had already started kissing him. Aiji groped the back of Saiga's shirt. There was this great tingling sensation in Aiji's mouth as soon as Saiga slipped his tongue in. The counter's edge was cutting into his back now, but to Aiji, this felt so good, so right.

**_Who who who who who  
_**_**Like amorous lovebirds do  
**__**Who made my world seem new  
**__**Tasted you you you you you**_

But they couldn't do this now, not here, not in someone else's house. Aiji finally managed to push Saiga off of him.

Breathing heavily he said, "Wait, we can't … not here … no."

"Iruni won't care and neither will anyone else." Saiga said simply, moving in to kiss Aiji again.

**_You make me feel like I'm seventeen again  
_**_**You make everything beautiful seem true**_

"Right." Kakei said finding himself joined at the mouth with the senior again.

--

This was perfect! Aiji Kakei's confession made everything so much easier. Finally, he didn't have to wait to jump the kohai. Suddenly everything in the world seemed beautiful to Shunichi. They were kissing, sure it was in the middle of the kitchen, but everything was still going well.

Until, Kakei pushed again.

"Hey, we haven't even agreed to become lo—"

Shunichi silenced the other boy with another kiss. Really, who confessed first? No need to get all technical right now.

After a few minutes interlocking tongues, Shunichi came up for air, and contemplated over the blushing boy he was hovering over. Maybe he was being a little unfair. He liked this guy, wasn't part of being in a relationship being able to listen to the other side? Right well, this was Shunichi's first real relationship, so … Kakei would have to bear with him.

Shunichi kissed Kakei's neck and said, "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

Kakei nodded still quite flustered. Saiga pulled out a set of keys from his pocket as he and Kakei shuffled out of the house hearing the music go:

**_I can't wait to go to sleep and dream again  
_**_**cause every dream I dream is a dream of dreamy little you**_

The two boys staggered outside into the chill of the night air. Everything was still, making Saiga turning the keys in Chiaka's bike the only thing disturbing the silence of the night. Kakei looked over at him as Saiga pulled on a helmet and swung his leg over the bike and then handing Kakei the spare helmet.

"What are you doing?" Kakei asked suspiciously.

"Taking you out," Saiga replied simply waving the helmet at Kakei, who took it finally.

"This is Chiaka's bike …"

"Yeah, and?"

"How is she going to get home?" Kakei asked concerned.

"She can take the train or something, come on," Saiga said.

"But she—"

"I can't believe you're thinking about a girl right now when you've got me … right now! Hop on and let's go!"

Kakei nodded, slipped the helmet on over his head and got on the bike. Almost immediately afterwards, Saiga revved up the bike and they were off.

Kakei held on tightly as Saiga drove them through the city. He felt glad to get away from the party, but all the same, why was he going off with a stranger, and they had appeared in Shinjuku in his premonition. If not to go to a love hotel, where else would they go off to?

Saiga finally parked the bike right outside a love hotel in Shinjuku. Saiga grabbed Kakei's hand as he dragged him inside the hotel, paid for a room, took the key and went up to their room. Saiga never let go of Kakei's hand the whole way. Except when they reached their hotel room. Saiga didn't even bother to turn on the lights once they got in the room. He just tossed the keys and the room key onto the floor while pulling Kakei close and they began kissing heavily.

Somehow between all the kissing, they managed to pull off each other's shirts and rock their way onto the bed set out for them. As soon as he hit the bed, Kakei finally came out of the heat of the moment and pushed Saiga off of him. Saiga rolled over on the bed and stared at Kakei.

Kakei said desperately, "You're going too fast, we've only know each other a week. I don't want this to just be a hook-up and then we don't know each other within the next week …"

Saiga sat up thoughtfully, and said, "You're right. I don't want that either."

"So what do we do?" Kakei said, not really thinking about that when he pushed the other man off of him.

Saiga smiled. He had still managed to keep his glasses on in the heat of everything. He laid back on the covers. "Well, I paid for the room, so I'm going to sleep, you?"

Kakei smiled at him and placed his head on Saiga's chest. He said softly, "Yeah, I think I'll just go to sleep here too."

Saiga's smiled widened in the dark and wrapped his arms around Kakei. Kakei slept silently through the night. It was only too peaceful and he was in a state of happy bliss. Saiga stayed awake for at least another hour just thinking. Yeah, he had been a little too driven, but who knew what the freshman would through at him tomorrow?

**TBC …**

**Heeeeeeeeheeeee! I finished it. I'll save the added sexiness for later, still keeping it M-rated though, and please no reporting me, this is NOT a songfic, I only added those lyrics as background music as you can see, though I don't doubt you guys won't report me, as you are all smart and cool. **

**Bit of a confusing chapter in my opinion as well. I did my best to try to make the emotions make sense, but somehow I think I failed a bit … I'll try harder in my writing next time … And the ending was a tad on the fluffy side, but meh.**

**Thanks for waiting for this too. I know it's been forever, since when, like June maybe? Well, you hopefully won't have to wait like 6 months for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, please review if you wish to I like getting feedback.**


End file.
